Power that gives Power that Takes
by Odeeyou
Summary: AU after book five. Such is, when the power is something that you never want, but cant deny. Crossover fic.


This is a crossover. I dont think that you can get any more AU than that. Ive yet to see a decent crossover of this variety yet, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Keep in mind, I'm still having computer problems and updates will still be far and inbetween. Still, I hope for the best.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Harry Potter and... oh, you figure it out. It will be easy enough once you get there.

- 0 -

Number 4, Privet Drive appeared by all means normal. The house was in fact almost identical to all those around it and had a normal family living inside it. Well, as normal as could get.

Except for Harry Potter, that is. Who lived in the smallest bedroom of the house. He was a wizard, and because of it, he was hated and shunned by his non-magical relatives.

But it wasn't being a wizard that made him different from other people. As a great many people in the world were witches and wizards in hiding. It was the fact that he had survived the killing curse, where no one else had in history, because the curse was said to be un-blockable.

It was this that sent Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard in a century, after Harry Potter, to finish what he started. Voldemort had killed his parents, his friends, and his Godfather trying to get to Harry. Not to mention countless innocents.

His Godfather, Sirius Black, he had lost just recently. Not even a month ago he had been lost behind a strange veil in the Department of Mysteries. Of which he was still grieving over.

The reason Voldemort was after him was because of his power. Whatever it was that saved him from the killing curse the first time, was a threat to Voldemort's power. As foretold in the prophecy.

Harry learned, on the same day that he had lost his Godfather, that he was prophesized to have a power, the dark lord would mark him as his equal, and he and Voldemort would one day fight it our to the death. Kill or be killed.

Add that to the grief he was already feeling after losing Sirius, in addition to the nightmares he got regularly from the experience and the visions he got from his scar with Voldemort. You could understand if he was just the least bit angsty.

0 -

It was night and lightning flashed across the sky. The rain and the thunder deafening your ears as the storm raged on.

Mundungus Fletcher was currently standing guard at Potters summer residence. Amidst the thunder he could hear the horrible screams from Harry in the night. It was almost expected. Thing is, there was really nothing they could do.

Though, amongst the screams, he thought he heard something else. Something that sounded almost… inhuman. Something that he was unsure if it even had a name. He certainly couldn't begin to describe it in words.

He shook his head. He must have been hearing things. But that thought didn't stop the chill that ran up down his spine in spite of the charms on him to keep himself warm and dry though the storm.

He would just come back out here after the storm let off a little. With that, he apparated to Miss Figg's house down the street. Had he remained where he was for a few more moments, he might have heard the long, sad, and powerful roar the filled the silence after the thunder.

0 –

Aside from the grief he felt, there was only one other thing driving Harry forward at the moment. Anger.

He was angry with Dumbledore, for lying to him and keeping secrets from him. He was angry at the Order for treating him like a child when he had been through more than some adults in his short life. Angry at Ron and Hermione for not writing to him to see if he was all right. Even though it was more than likely that they had simply been forbidden to contact him again. He was angry with himself, for allowing his emotions to cloud his better judgment, and getting Sirius killed.

With that anger, he went to bed with only one other thought. Wishing that he were somewhere where none of that mattered, where he might belong.

0 –

When Harry woke up, the first thing he realized was the lack of pain though his scar. It was still there, he could feel the link, but it felt distant. With that lessened amount of pain, he felt as though he had gotten a fully well rested night of sleep. That in itself was odd.

The second thing he realized what that he was sure as hell not in Surry, London, or even in Europe for that matter. He had his wand in his hand. Out of habit recently, (and slight paranoia) he had taken to sleeping with his wand. He was also still dressed in Dudley's over sized cloths.

Where he was or how he had gotten there he had no idea. He was laying against a large tree in something of a small meadow. It had to be the largest tree he had ever seen. And he could recall some large trees in the Forbidden forest. It had to be maybe 20 feet in parameter.

As he was lying against it, he felt as thought he could almost sense it. It felt… old… and powerful. Without reason, he didn't know weather to shake in fear, or bask in the presence of it.

Standing up from the ground, he now noticed it was midday. Funny. Knowing that now did absolutely nothing for him.

After standing there for several moments, he shook his head to get him mind away from such thoughts. "Get a grip on yourself Harry. You're standing here like you expect Merlin to show up and say, 'I'll give you special training to defeat Voldemort." He grunted.

The forest was not unlike the one surrounding Hogwarts. Both were thriving with life, he could tell. Though this one certainly felt less ominous. He could hear something in the distance in front of him. It sounded like people. With his wand tight in his hand, he made his way forward.

It was a village. Definitely not Europe. At least, he couldn't recall ever seeing buildings like this before in Europe, or people wearing clothing like this. If he were to guess, he would say China or Japan.

After a few minutes of standing there, a few people saw him and started screaming and running in the other direction. Screaming in another language Harry couldn't understand. He wanted to tell them that he meant no harm, but that seemed rather moot when you couldn't speak the language. Why were they running from him anyway?

Before he realized it, and old woman was standing a few yards in front of him. She had an eye patch over one eye. A bow and arrow in hand and pointed at him. She was screaming something illegible at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Do you speak English?" He spoke loudly over the tone of the old woman, hoping to get through to her. She paused in her speaking, looking oddly at him before she continued whatever she was saying.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you." He grated out after another minute. He held him hands up to show to the old woman that he meant no harm. It was getting fairly obvious that he wasn't welcome here, but he had really nowhere else to go.

If he was out of the country, he wondered if he could still get punished under the use of under aged magic? He would have to take the risk, as he really didn't want to be here all day. He pointed his wand at himself. _"Transferre."_

"Now, what were you saying?" He asked again. Silently thanking his lucky stars for Hermione, who helped him on his charms essay. The translation charm allowed you to hear English and those within hearing distance to hear whatever language they most fluently spoke.

Kaede looked warily at the boy in front of her. Moments before he was speaking in a language she had never heard of. He wasn't a local; that was for sure. He wore glasses, and strange cloths.

She was especially wary of that stick of his. He had done magic with that stick, she could feel it. And now he was speaking fluent Japanese. She noticed with a start that the words she heard didn't correspond with the movements of his mouth.

She readied her bow and arrow again. Although she wasn't sure what good it would do against a magic weaver. She never met one before, but she'd heard enough stories to be frightened enough for the lives of her people. "What kind of demon are you?" She asked again.

Harry was, with good reason, taken aback. He was expecting the old woman to say a lot of things. Like 'who are you?' and 'where do you come from?' or even a 'leave this place or die.' Considering she had an arrow pointed at him. The question he received was most different. "Demon? I'm not a demon. I'm just a normal guy!"

Inwardly, he winced at his own words. 'Right. Normal. You just keep telling yourself that that, Harry.' A little voice in his head replied.

Kaede looked disbelievingly at him, while looking at something behind him. "Just a normal human, huh?"

The translation charm may be a little lacking in certain areas but Harry was certain he could detect some sarcasm laced into the question. Looking behind him for whatever she was looking at, something below caught his eye.

Jutting out from just above his ass... was a tail. Black, like his hair, and serpentine, like a snake or a lizard. He nearly yelped with surprise. With a shaking hand, he reached out and touched it, shivering when he realized he could feel the touch of his own hand.

"Oh, God." He uttered softly to himself, unable to believe it. "Oh God oh God oh God oh God!" He started to feel dizzy. It didn't help when his tail wrapped around his waist of its own accord, as though to comfort him. He fell shakily to his knees.

Kaede look curiously at the boy when he started swearing to Kami all of the sudden, especially at the sight of his own tail. She had assumed he knew it was visible. There was definitely something different about the boy. Surely… that was it!

Setting the bow and arrow down, she approached the hyperventilating boy cautiously. "Calm down before you pass out, boy." She watched him close his eyes and take deep breaths before opening his eyes again, when he opened them, she could see the fear and confusion in his eyes. "Calm down." She put a hand on his shoulder.

Harry opened his eyes. Wondering just what the hell was going on. He didn't have a tail when he went to bed last night. But then, he was at the Dursley's last night too. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the old woman looking down at him. "Come." She told him. "We have much to talk about."

Inside her house, Kaede sat the boy down next to the fire. She still wasn't sure weather or not the boy could be trusted. Depending on his heritage, would determine if she were to trust the boy just yet. She was surprised it took so long for her to realize it.

Demons had many characteristics that defined them for what they were, even when in human form. Aside from the tail, the boy did not. If she were to guess, she would say the boy was half demon, maybe quarter. But then why was he so shocked by it? Surely he must have known…

He was currently getting over his shaking and was looking down at his tail with shock and what almost looked like depression. "Boy, what is your name?" She asked while she prepared some tea.

"Harry Potter." He spoke softly.

"I am Priestess Kaede. Now tell me what is the matter?" She asked. You'd think she'd be used to having demons over at her house by now. Shaking her head, she looked over to the boy, waiting patiently for an answer.

After a few moments Harry looked up at as though she were crazy. But then she was pretty old, he thought to himself. Maybe she was crazy. But he had to remind himself that he might very well be in another world. She had no idea who he was.

Sighing to himself, he explained briefly. "In my world, I was already considered a monster. Now I really am one." He muttered to himself as he looked at his new appendage.

"Before the tail?" She inquired. She had to be sure she heard correctly. She supposed it was possible. Depending on how strong the blood was, he might be a late bloomer. He looked small enough, probably just came into puberty.

He glared at her. "Yes, before the tail. I didn't have a tail when I went to bed last night." He informed her tight lipped. "I wouldn't be acting like this if I'd already had the tail, now would I?"

Kaede pretended not to hear the snide comment. "Obviously, someone in your family was a demon." She muttered to both herself and Harry. "You parents? Grandparents maybe?"

Harry shook his head. "As far as I know, all of my family was human. They would have told me if it were otherwise. How could I be a demon?" He asked. How could a person just wake up and find them selves to be a demon?

Kaede paused, unsure as how to explain it to the boy in simple terms. "Demon blood is a lot like Elvish blood. It doesn't degenerate and break down over time like human blood. Because of its magical quality, it will instead skip generations. Passing the gene along dormantly as it rebuilds itself until it comes out again. That's why the demon population is so vast and the types of demon vary so much. The thing about demon blood is that it tends to be compatible with near everything."

His mouth fell open in shock. "So your saying that it could have been someone in my family 500 years ago that was a demon?" He asked incredulously. There went any semblance of normal he might have thought he had.

0 –


End file.
